Past Misdeeds
by Arishima.Hikari
Summary: It all started the 21th of March, a week before my birthday...' Sakura is forced to start writting a diary due to the present events of her life, and somehow all that is happening revolves around an extrange pendant she is given. -Complete summary inside-
1. Prologue: Dear diary

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its' characters... If I did, then why would I be writting this?

Complete Summary: '_It all started the 21th of March, a week before my birthday..._' Sakura is forced to start writting a diary due to the present events of her life, and somehow all that is happening revolves around an extrange pendant she is given. Will she be able to achiever her goals through it? Or will she fail and get lost in its' world?

Well, first off... Hello. This fanfic is in Sakura's POV, in the form of diary specifically. I hadn't planned to make the fanfic as a dary, but the idea just popped in my head, and I couldn't resist it. This is only an introduction, and it isn't necessary to read it. It doesn't tell you anything but that it's written in the form of diary, and the name she's given to the diary. It wouldn't have made much sense if I had just put 'Dear Whatever-your-name-is' in the first chapter, so I wrote this prologue, which is, as I said before, an introduction.

This takes part in Naruto Shippuden, after 2 years and a half have passed from the first part of Naruto (I put the time that has passed for those who don't watch Shippuden). The mission in Sunagakure has already happened, so they're Team Kakashi. The rest, which I'm sure you won't recognize, belongs to ME!

To resume it in a few words, this is based on the Butterfly Effect (not the movie, the phrase), but only in very few things. Well, you'll find out when you read! -grins wickedly-

I hope you like it!

* * *

_**Past Misdeeds**_

_Prologue_

_Dear diary,_

_My name is Haruno Sakura, and I'm 15 years old. You might think that I'm too old to write on a diary, but I don't care. I think that the things that are happening to me recently are worth writing, and I'm afraid that all of this is a dream that I will one day wake up from._

_All of this... it seems as though I'm in a fairy tale, as if each day I'm living right now is only something to entertain some unknown children. And I don't like that feeling. That's part of why I have started writing a diary._

_This whole story started the 21th of March, a week before my birthday. And I still don't know when it will end. It all started with a pendant... Wait, this is going too fast. I don't even have a name for you! I can't keep calling you 'diary', like you are nothing special (which you aren't). You know, what? I'll name you Ami. It suits you... Do you even know what it means? Of course not, you're a diary... Ami means friend (and several other things), and that is what you are now to me, are you not? You are the only thing that seems real to me right now..._

_I don't know if someone will ever read this, but I warn you... This isn't a fairy tale, despite what I said before. This doesn't have a 'happily ever after'. So now that you are warned, you can keep reading if you want, under your own responsibility. Let me continue where I took off..._

_It all started the 21th of March, a week before my birthday..._

* * *

Well, I guess the least I can say is 'thank you for reading', so... THANK YOU FOR READING!

And please, review! -puts puppy dog face- -reader's don't seem affected- Pretty PRETTY please? -grabs little Akamaru and puts it near the reader's face- -reader's review- I KNEW that would work! -high fives Kiba who just randomly appeared-

Ja, ne!

aRiShImA hIkArI


	2. Unpredicted Meeting

**Disclaimer:** Yes, I DO own Naruto... Just kidding! I'm sure you all believed it! (Yeah right...)

Well, this is the FIRST chapter! Hope you are liking it so far... Well, there's nothing more I can say right now, 'cause I said it all in the prologue... -insert huge sweat drop here- I can only add that you can feel free to point any errors you find, and I promise not to be angry (but please... be tactful. Thank you. God, I feel like those advertisements in the streets that say 'no smoking')

Here it goes!

* * *

_**Past Misdeeds**_

_Unpredicted Meeting  
_

Dear Ami,

I really hate waking up early in the morning. You surely will think '_How can this be possible? You are medic-nin, you have to be __accustomed__ to waking up early' _Oh, but I am accustomed. I simply don't like it.

I never really was a morning person to start with, but with Kakashi-sensei's trainings at a very early hour when we were genin, and the training that later Tsunade-shisou would place upon me, I started hating it._ Really _hating it.

To top it all, I woke up two hours sooner than I had to because of the god damned nightmares. Really, who has nightmares at the age of sixteen? Surely not normal people... But who ever said I was normal? I am all _but _normal.

I am a Konoha shinobi, medic-nin (something very rare until Tsunade-shisou became our Hokage), and I have _pink_ hair. Oh, and my teammates are the hyperactive Kyuubi host, the Copy Ninja and... Let's stop talking (thinking, I'm still in bed) about this, 'kay?

To continue where I took off, I _really_ hate waking up early. Didn't I say that already? Well, after waking up from the nightmares (_nightmares... _Really, who has... Okay, okay, I'll shut up already! I'm just pissed off...) I started preparing myself for the day, you know, having a shower, brushing my hair... And then I went down to have breakfast. You would think that I would already have noticed that it was earlier than I thought, but all my clocks (which casually are alarm clocks) were downstairs because... ehem... I always threw them down whenever I woke up because of them.

So now here I am, still in bed, with all the clocks ringing for me to wake up. I had decided to stay a little while in bed when Naruto had to knock the door loudly. _Ridiculously _loudly, I dare say. I have the impression this is not going to be the best of days.

''SAKURA-CHAN, WAKE UP!! TSUNADE-OBAACHAN WANTS TO GIVE US A MISSION!!'', yelled Naruto.

Wasn't this my day off? Ah...No, _I _decided that it was. I never really asked Tsunade-shisou.

''Okay, Naruto... Stop already...'', I drawled sleepily.

But Naruto, being the annoying brat he is, couldn't have the minimum patience to just let me change from my pyjamas. It isn't that he hasn't seen me in them already – we have gone to a million missions in our genin times-, but I just like to prepare myself (when I noticed before that I had woken up earlier, I started nearly destroying everything with my chakra-enhanced punch, and therefore causing me _not _tobe ready) in peace (something that Naruto can _not_ provide whatever the case was... You could tell him to wait for one minute because if he doesn't do it you die, and he still goes around shouting things like '_I'm gonna save you Sakura-chan! Just you all wait! Believe it!_') .

During the years I have gotten closer to Naruto because of the... circumstances, but one thing that hasn't changed (Hallelujah! I was starting to think everything had changed...) is that I find him annoying.

''Sakura-chan, you have to hurry! Tsunade-obaachan said it was very VERY important!''

Naruto then knocked me out of the bed, with the bed sheets included. I, being as graceful as I am, fell to the floor with a faint _'oomph!', _the bed sheets tangled around me, successfully trapping me.

''Sakura-chan! Now it's not the time to act like you're TIRED!''

I swear I'm going to _kill_ him one day...

''SAKURA-CHAN!'' Naruto continued whining.

I tried to get up, successfully falling again (but gracefully, of course. Please note the sarcasm in gracefully). Finally, after, you know, TEN attempts to get up, I actually got it right.

''One momment, Naruto... I'm going to get changed''

Normally in this situation I would have gone all freakish and hit Naruto several times, but I'm proud to announce I'm maturing (that or I'm too tired to care... probably the second one).

I picked up some random clothes (I hope they match...) and entered the bathroom sleepily. I washed my face several times with cold (_freezing_, if you ask my opinion) and after that I was pretty sure I was awake... at least a little bit more than before.

I followed Naruto out of my house (I had moved to a different apartment right after I became a chuunin, so now I lived alone... yay for me!) while he hopped in front of me with a big grin n his face.

Wait... Naruto is actually awake this early? AND being hyper already? No, it cannot be... this can't be the Naruto I know!

I grabbed the first person I saw, which by the way was a man in a stall which appeared to be in his mid late forties, and shook him while asking him for the hour. The poor man just stood there paralysed with fear visible in his eyes. I rubbed the back of my head, ashamed, and asked him again (but a little more gently this time).

''Umm... Could you please tell me what hour it is?''

''...A-Around t-twelve, miss'', he replied stuttering.

''Gah! It's SO late! Tsunade-shisou will kill me!''

I ran off without even saying goodbye (yeah, I'm a badass, have a problem with it?), leaving Naruto behind with a dazed look.

''Goodbye... I suppose'', waved the man in the stall halfheartedly.

* * *

Tsunade-shisou stood just before us with a solemn look on her face, but me, being her student, knew that she was pissed off.

Well... now we're two that are pissed off... But she's a hell lot more scarier than I am. I mean, when I was training under her, for a momment I was sure she would _kill_ me... I don't even know how I survived.

I sighed deeply as she started picking up the massive amount of papers in her desk, not even sparing a glance to us (us being me, Naruto and Kakashi-sensei).

''Shizune! Where's my sake?''

''Erm... A... man came here asking for... things we didn't use and... I gave him the sake because... I thought you had promised to drink less... yeah... Yes, that's it!''

Tsunade-shisou narrowed her eyes, and I couldn't help but giggle softly at their antics.

''Team Kakashi!''

We all looked up at her at her sudden outburst.

''Your mission is to find this man and bring me back my sake!''

I sweat dropped. Really, was it all she could think about sake? I heard Naruto start to complain, and I shut him up nudging him in the ribs.

''Naruto, what are you doing?'', I whispered angrily.

''But, Sakura-chan...''

''No buts! You are going to bring me the sake now!'', nearly yelled Tsunade-shisou.

I was a little ( a _lot_) angry myself, 'cause I had had to wake up so quickly just to come here to look for lost _sake_ which probably was now somewhere I probably don't want to know... But an angry Tsunade-shisou this early ( yes, twelve in the morning _is_ early, no matter what you say) wasn't something that was on my list of 'Things to do today'.

I tried to reason with her anyway, because I really didn't understand why we couldn't just buy the _goddamned_ sake and continue with our lives for _once_.

''Umm... Tsunade-shisou... why can't we just.. buy the sake?''

Tsunade-shisou gasped, a horrified look on her face. It really was something I would normally laugh my ass of at, but I am learning how to control my emotions like a real shinobi. Like I said, I'm maturing! (this meaning that if I did laugh my ass off at her each time she did something like this I would probably be dead now, killed by her chakra-enhanced punch)

''It isn't just some _ordinary_ sake! It's sake made with rice in the Rice Country specifically for me! **(A/N: Got this from another fanfic... I hope the author will let me use it... In the fanfic Tsunade made Team 10 go to Rice Country only to gather rice for sake o.0)** And now go to retrieve it!''

* * *

I sighed (hundredth time I do it today) while walking through the streets of Konoha. Just after the little episode of Tsunade, Shizune had talked to us, apologizing for making us get in trouble (If I wasn't the kind hearted person I _am_, I would have totally beat her up and crush her bones to very tiny little pieces... But that's just me being pissed off today).

She told us the man that took the sake ( yeah, the story she told us was true... the only thing that wasn't true was the part that said that the man was looking for items that were not needed... Shizune actually _begged_ the man to take the sake with him) was a man who had a stall in one of the most popular streets of Konoha, meaning I would have a _huge_ headache after I'd completed the mission.

Shizune had told us the stall sold what were supposed to be magic items, you know, as in misticism and all that crap **(A/N: Sorry people that actually believe in those things... I'm actually writing that for the sake of the plot. If she wasn't sceptic then it wouldn't be the same)**, and it was supposed to be named after a legendary shinobi. Too bad I can't remember the name of the shinobi right now.

I stopped in front of a little stall in which were displayed objects such as a magical orb, talismans, etc., and in which was the man from before. He hadn't noticed me yet, and I wondered if this was the man who had the sake. I couldn't see the name of the stall though, so I opted for talking to him.

''Hello?''

The man looked at me, and it was obvious he remembered me because he started fidgeting.

''Y-You again?'' he asked, a tinge of fear in his voice.

''My name is Haruno Sakura, and I wanted to know if you had recently, erm, bought, an amount of sake?''

''How do you know?'' I started to answer, but he cut me off, ''Nah, don't bother answering. I don't know what to do with it anyway, so just take it and go.''

I thanked him profusely, for I hadn't expected this to go _this_ easily. Guess I'm so pretty I've charmed him with my good looks.(I am _not_ conceited, 'kay!)

''Can I do anything for you? I mean, you've helped me so much, and I _did_ treat you so bad this morning...''

The man looked surprised, but actually smiled at me. I smiled back hesitantly, but who am I not to return kindness?

''If you say so... Welcome to the Lucky Shinobi, where we sell items that were once owned by the famous shinobi Sarutobi Sasuke!'' **(A/N: No, I'm not kidding. There's actually a ninja in Japanese mythology that's called that... If you don't believe me, look it up in Wikipedia -that's where I got the information. ****Plus**** it remembers Sakura of Sasuke laughs maniacally I'm EVIL! Evil I say! Mwahahaha!!)**

I felt myself pale at the name, and I just _knew_ that the sudden wetness in my cheeks were tears **(**_**A/N**_**:It wasn't so difficult... / **_**Sakura**_**: Shut up! Let me stay in my little emo corner! -goes to emo corner where are most of Naruto characters-). **I felt myself fall into a void of darkness, and my head fall to the ground, making a very loud (and painful) noise.

* * *

''Are you okay, miss?''

I oppened my eyes at the unknown voice, and immediately regretted it. The light was too painful for my eyes, more so when I had spent a period of time with them closed. I groaned, annoyed, and tried to get up, ignoring the the dull throbbing in my head.

''Where... where am I?'' My voice sounded raspy, as if I had spent a _really_ long amount of time without talking. I looked to my right to find the an in the stall, whose name I didn't know yet. He seemed to know what I was thinking, for he replied to my unspoken question (instead of the question I actually asked, which I find rather annoying).

''You can call me Kenji, Haruno-san. And if you must know, you're in my house.''

So this is his house... The room I was in was scarcely furnished, with only the bed I was lying and a chair, in which Kenji was sitting. There was a window to my left, and it was open, letting the warm air from the afternoon enter.

''W-What happened?'' Oh, _crap_. First I faint, and now I stutter? This is so _not_ my day. Hey, where's my bag?

''You fainted, and as I do not know where you live, I brought you here, to my house. Are you feeling better now, Haruno-san?''

''Yes... Though I still feel a little light-headed. But don't worry!'' I added the last part of the sentence because he had started to frown again, and I had had enough of me feeling weak for one day. ''I'll just go now. Thank you so much for everything, Kenji-san!''

I got up and took my bag from the floor (Found it! -smirks proudly-), but Kenji grabbed my arm, making me stay. I used this chance to get a good look at him. He was an average man. He had chocolate brown hair, with the same colour of eyes, and he was not particularly handsome, nor ugly. The only thing that was not average was his stature. He was a little shorter than me (and I'm not very tall!).

''Can I do something for you?''

''Well, I...'' He rubbed the back of his head and looked at me apologetically. ''You said before you were going to buy something, and I'm not particularly rich, I'm more so the opposite.''

My mouth took the shape of an 'o' at his response, and I looked at him kindly (and knowingly, but I'm more proud of my kindness.)

''I suppose I could buy something'' I told Kenji.

''That would be wonderful! Here, come with me.''

I followed him, thinking back to when I fainted. I couldn't help a tear to fall off of my eye, but I quickly shook it off. I decidedly will NOT mourn over him. Mourning won't help to make him come back. I need to train, that's how he'll realise we're- _I'm_ perfect for him. (I can't help to talk like I have double personality sometimes, when I was twelve I had double personality... and I only showed my true me when I got angry with Naruto. Guess he's done a lot for me...)

We entered a little room that was only lit by the faint light of a candle. There were several objects inside it, but the only one that caught my attention was a really beautiful pendant with the shape of a butterfly. It was made of silver, and it had in the center a golden star, which also had in the center a circle made of a jewel which I know not the name. **(A/N: Sorry, I suck at descriptions... But enter this page and you'll find a photo of it: ****/images/products/jewelry/silver-pendants/silver-butterfly-AM.jpg****).**

I immediately knew this pendant had to be mine. I looked to the man just before me, in the verge of _begging_ him for it. (Yes, I wanted it _that_ bad).

''I see the pendant had caught your eye''

I nodded vigorously, and I kinda looked like a puppy for about, let's say two?, seconds. ('Cause I am _not_ as weak as a puppy).

I took it gently, and stared at it for a few seconds. Kenji chuckled at me, but at that momment I did not care. And, somehow, I knew this pendant was the key for making Sasuke (I finally said his name without bursting into tears... You should be proud of me) come back to Konoha. And, for a blissful second, felt like I was complete, and that this pendant was a part of me... That this pendant was _me._

''You can have it'' Kenji suddenly said.

''W-what? But I- I caused you all that trouble! And you got all worried because of me...''

Kenji shook his head, and looked at me with what looked like pity in his eyes.

''You're sad about something, and I can't take advantage of that. You can't pay for it anyway...'' I looked at him outraged, but he continued. ''Be careful, it may fulfil your deepest wishes''

Fulfil my deepest wishes, my ASS. But I couldn't say that to him... It would have been kind of rude. So I smiled at him. ''Thank you again, Kenji-san. But I sincerely don't understand why you are so kind to me''

''You remind me of my daughter'' he replied simply.

With that I left his house, and I haven't seen him since that day.

* * *

Tsunade-shisou was very happy that I had found her precious (I prefer to call it _goddamned_) sake. The rest of the day was normal, with me working at the hospital and then training at night until nine.

Just before going to sleep I took the pendant, spending some more time staring at it (like I hadn't spent enough in Kenji's home). I suddenly remembered that well-known phrase about the Butterfly Effect, though at the momment I didn't know why. _'A butterfly flapping it wings may cause a tornado on the other side of the world.' _It really fascinated me (and still does) that something as fragile and innocent like a butterfly could cause such violent change of weather. I sometimes liked to think that _I_ could be that butterfly, and that the change may be that Sasuke would come back. I really was a fool back then...

Was it really true that it could fulfil my wishes? It couldn't be... I had believed all that time that the only thing to make something go the way you wanted was working for it... Naruto had taught me that. But what would happen if it _was_ true? Could I really miss a chance like this? I looked one more time at the beautiful pendant, the silver glinting in the pale moonlight.

_'It can't be that bad to try... can it?'_, I remember thinking.

You can't believe how _wrong _I was.

* * *

Ohhhh, a cliffhanger! I'm sure you can't wait for the next chapter (maybe you can, I can't read minds -shrugs-).

Let me use this time to ask you again to REVIEW! This time with the intervention of the always-creepy Orochimaru!

**Orochimaru**- Hello... -licks lips-

**Me**- Eww... Umm, do you have anything to say to our soon-to-be reviewers?

**Orochimaru**- Yessss... That if they review I will go to their houssssessss when they're asssleep...

**Me**- Do you mean 'if they don't review'?

**Orochimaru**- No... Why would I mean that? I'm sssssure they would LOVE my company.

**Me**- Sure... Well, that was all! See ya next time! (I promise not to send you Orochimaru if you review... MAYBE!)

Ja, ne!

aRiShImA hIkArI


End file.
